Pain
by Faifu
Summary: Minako and Usagi go to the Gundam World. Who is the mysterious person watching Usagi? Why did they get so cold?
1. Pain ( ch.1 )

Pain

_Disclaimer:: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I wrote this August 24, 2001 at 10:53 pm._

_ _

_By: Crystal Joy _

_ _

Pain 

_ _

_Pain. That's all I ever feel. Sometimes I wonder…can I ever get away from it? _

The young girl closed her diary tears falling softly down her face. Speaking out loud she says softly, " Did I do something wrong? Why don't I feel loved?" More tears fell down her face without her knowing. Slowly she reached up and brushed away her tears. She looked out of the window at the stars twinkling down at her. "They seem so free, so far away, in a land that can't be reached." _I wonder if I'll ever feel free._ The girl stands up and walks down the stairs hoping that no one hears her. _It's not like anyone can. I'm invisible. I always am. _Suddenly someone shouts out to her, "Usagi Tuskino you're going to be late! Come down here this instant!" her mother yelled. Usagi walked out of the door and walking to her school she slams into Mamoru. She looks up and Mamoru scowls at her saying, "Watch where you're going Odango Atama!" Her eyes show her hope but then dims at his speech. Walking away from Mamoru she felt her heart breaking as many times before when he said mean things to her or calling her names. When she got to Jubban High School, Miss Haruna yelled at her for being late and gave her detention. Ami and Makoto where shaking their heads sadly at her disappointed. Slowly Usagi's heart slowly crumbled to pieces. _I'm never good enough._ She went through each class like a spirit lost in the shadows. At Rei's temple, Rei yelled at her for being late and Minako looked at Usagi with pity and understanding. Minako stood up as soon as the meeting was over and offered to walk Usagi home. As they walked home Minako asked, "What's wrong Usa-chan?" 

Usagi answered. "Have you ever felt you were never good enough?" 

Minako looked surprised, "Of course, everybody does. You must feel confident in yourself. That will get you through."

Usagi brightened at Minako's speech and as the said farewell for the night. She knew that something was about to happen. Something big.


	2. Pain ( ch.2 )

Usagi walked out of the house refreshed for the day and was meeting the Inners at the amusement park

Pain (ch.2 )

Usagi walked out of the house refreshed for the day and was meeting the Inners at the amusement park. As she walked she enjoyed the fresh air. She felt that something was going to happen and something told her to enjoy her time here. Wondering where she got that thought she slammed into Mamoru as he reached out to steady her, without knowing why she jumped away landing on her feet with an emotion in her eyes that is indescribable. Mamoru looked at her hurt flashing for a second in his eyes before disappearing and him yelling at her for being so clumsy. Usagi walked away ignoring him and suddenly swirls of dark green surrounded her. She watched the swirls amazed that it didn't even hurt her.

Minako wondered why her princess was in so much pain and why she asked those questions. I know deep inside her heart that she never loved Mamo-baka ahem…I mean Mamoru. Rei is going way to far with yelling at her. _She's my best friend and cousin and I can't bear to see her like this._Suddenly she heard yelling and grabbed her transformation pen getting ready to transform she saw Mamoru yelling at Usagi and she was surrounded with swirls of dark green. She ran to Usagi worried and as soon as she touched her they disappeared into thin air. Leaving no trace of Usagi or Minako.

Mamo-baka…Oops…Mamoru slammed into Usagi in deep thought as he reached out to steady her she jumped back with an emotion that was indescribable inwardly hurt and started yelling at her for being so clumsy. He stood there shocked as he saw Usagi being surrounded by swirls of dark green. Mamoru started yelling at her to get away and Minako suddenly ran toward and as soon as she touched Usagi they disappeared into thin air. 

Rei was pacing up and down trying to be patient while waiting for Minako and Usagi to arrive. She shouted, "Where are they!?" Makoto was checking out the guys at the amusement park with hearts in her eyes and Ami was reading a Calculus book. The Senshi of fire spotted Mamoru and waved him over, she looked at him concerned for he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Mamo-baka…I mean Mamoru told them what had happened, the swirls of dark green and Minako and Usagi disappearing. The Inner scouts except Venus had different expressions on their faces. Rei was muttering about something about Odango Atama and blonde. Makoto had an angry look on her face. Ami took out her mini computer and was scanning for traces of Usagi and Minako.

( AN:: It's short I know! I'm trying to get longer chapters out for my stories. ^-^; )


	3. Transformations ( the real beginning par...

Pain3

( AN:: Anybody proud of me!? This is the fastest chapter I ever got out! ^_^ I know it's short this is the real starting of the story so just bear with me here. )

Pain. ( Transformations )

Aphrodite and Selenity stood side-by-side watching as the Princesses where taken away. Selenity spoke gravely, "Now it shall begin." The Princess of the Moon and Venus where taken into space where each of the goddess spoke to their children. 

Minako's eyes snapped open as Aphrodite appeared in a flash of gold light. Aphrodite spoke, "My daughter, it is time to give you your birthright powers. "Powers?" Minako asked. "Just listen to your heart." The Princess of Venus closed her eyes in concentration. Beams of pure gold light lined with stars surrounded her; swirls of gold beams shot from her chest her symbol on her forehead glowing brightly. 

Aphrodite whispers into the wind, "This is your destiny." Pure white angel wings lined with gold flew open as if ready to take flight. Her golden hair lengthened to her knees and the bow was replaced with an orange one lined with gold. Minako's crystal clear sky blue eyes fluttered open. I am Venus. Daughter of Aphrodite, my Destiny is to accompany the Goddess of the Cosmos on her journeys, bringing love everywhere I go. 

Queen Selenity appeared in front of Usagi and spoke, "My dear child I'm sorry, it was never meant to be this way, your maturity was not to be until after a few millennia."

"Maturity?"

"The words are inside of you my child."

"Inside of me?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes, inside your heart. Combine your mind, heart and, soul and you will find the answer." 

Usagi closed her eyes in concentration 

A beam of pure white light shot out from her chest the full moon shone brightly surrounding her with moonbeams making a halo practically illuminating her. _O Holy Silver Crystal unlock the mysteries of the Cosmos. I ask of you to reveal to me my true power!_The Crystal responded by shooting out multicolor lights out to the planets. 

Each light was each of the planet's respective color. The elements of the planets attacked her furiously trying to break down the barrier that held her power. She inwardly screamed in pain. Usagi opened her now silvery-blue eyes spreading out her wings. One statement said it all. _I am Cosmos; born from the stars…my destiny is to be the lonely senshi, immortal, going from each world purifying it of evil. _

_ _

Now the story truly begins……… 


	4. Stranger in Pain and Venus

Pain (ch.4)

AN:This chapter is dedicated to PV ( Princess Venus ), Gomen Nasai about the wait I didn't get any ideas and all of my ideas always come at night and I didn't have time because of school. I'm blabbing so I'll just let you read the story! Enjoy! ^-^ 

A.N.P.S. It's really short gomen! Just so I don't confuse you this story has two parts. Minako is at the school in Sanq Kingdom and if anyone can tell me what the name is onegai tell me! Just clearing that up…There is a reason for everything! Thank you all for reviewing! 

By: Crystal Joy

9/7/01

At 11:27 pm.

** **

**Pain (ch.4)**

She stood there gazing at the city that held suffering, pain, death, her eyes filled with loneliness, sorrow, sadness, and regret. The harsh winds making her senshi uniform skirt sway, she let her hair whipping around her face. Closing her eyes she says out loud, " I vow to protect the innocent from evil and destruction and I swear on the planet that is my namesake that I will protect my princess from harm." 'How could I have gotten separated from my princess!? I'll find you soon princess and I won't let anyone hurt you.' Her eyes blurred with tears in remembrance.

Flashback

She was crying, "What's going on?!" The soldiers were storming the lab destroying everything ordering her parents who were scientists to hand over the experiment. Her Mom looked at her straight in the eyes pleading her to run and her father trying to buy her time. Somehow they knew that she had a bigger destiny to fulfill. The soldiers were brutal to them and didn't give them any sympathy all the while smirking. Before they blew the lab up they shot her parents in the leg and arms injuring them enough that they couldn't get out but not enough for them not to feel the pain of the building blowing up. An apparition that was the exact image of her came to her and entwining their fingers together and staring her in the eyes it whispered, "You're destiny is waiting for you, guardian of the Princess." It merged with her in a flash of light leaving her with the memories of a past that was forgotten and a destiny to fulfill.

End of Flashback

In Sanq Kingdom

Minako entered the classroom silently wearing the girl's school uniform inwardly promising death to the person who designed it and she had a necklace that drew everyone's attention. She ignoring all of the guys (except the GW boys) staring at her with hearts in their eyes and the girls staring at her with jealously and envy. The teacher said, "Please state your name." She looked at the teacher and ignoring the class composedly said, "I'm Minako Aino." 

Then the Teacher directed her to a seat that was in front of Duo and next to Quatre.

Duo whispered to Minako, "Hey Gorgeous! Want to go out?" She turned to look at Duo staring for a moment and turned back without another word. "I'm Quatre Winner, Miss Aino." He said politely unlike his friend. Minako smiled brightly but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Hi Quatre! Please call me Minako and not just that you can call me Mina-chan!" She winked and turned back to pay attention to the teacher, leaving Quatre blushing and Duo fuming.

She walked out of the classroom when the bell rang and went under a tree after making sure no one was there she touched a topaz jewel on the necklace, "Venus here. How's Operation Gaea Purification going?" A silvery voice rang softly out of the jewel but only heard by Minako, "It's going well, Venus. I'll be there as soon as I can. How's Gaea there?" "Just fine, Cosmos." Minako finished saying and nonchalantly leaned against the tree smiling at the students passing by. "We have to be more discreet about all of this, Venus." "Hai." Venus Aka Minako released the necklace cutting the connection off and walked away to her next class.

Trowa flipped out of the tree gracefully staring at Minako narrowing his eyes at her, "We'll have to watch her." Quatre nodded from the other side of the tree agreeing with Trowa inwardly thinking 'I hope you aren't a enemy we have to deal with, because I'm afraid if you are I won't be able or let anyone else kill you…I don't think I should feel this way, but isn't this normal for a boy my age?' 


	5. Usagi Has Arrived

Usagi has arrived

AM:: I'm not sure that you knew that there is two people and the story part is separate. Minako is in one place and a stranger is in another. This chapter is confusing. Just warning you…

Usagi has arrived

**_ _**

Usagi looked at the earth with her silvery-blue eyes, reminding her of her duty to the cosmos. As she stepped off the shuttle from the colonies, she tensed as she sensed that someone was watching her. She walked slowly out of the airport and hailing a cab she glanced back catching the dark eyes of a young girl, about her age. The young girl giving Usagi a long glance that was filled with indescribable emotion she disappeared into the crowd without a trace left behind. A vision came to her as she stepped into the cab after giving the driver her destination. 'There is something about her…'

The young girl (who is the stranger in the last chapter) looked at the cab that was speeding off into the distance. Her mind-screaming Princess! 'I finally found you'

Minako was sitting in class trying to pay attention when all she could think about is meeting Usagi and finally starting on OGP (Operation Gaea Purification). She tapped her pencil rhythmically on the desk impatiently waiting for the bell to ring any moment. When the bell finally rang, she dashed out of the classroom in a colorful blur.

Quatre watched Minako dash out of the classroom and felt a tug at his heart wondering where she had to be that was so urgent. The teacher announced, "Each of you must have a pairing with the opposite gender for the project that will be explained tomorrow and because Miss Aino didn't hear about the announcement she shall be paired up with Mr. Winner." He blushed thinking about working on the same project with Minako and walked out of the classroom to tell her about the project.

Pluto looked down through the portal saying softly, "This wasn't supposed to happen…" Selenity looked at the portal also, "The fates will it this way…" "What if they aren't ready?" The goddess of love asked. "Then there shall not be a future, for all of the worlds." Selenity replied.

Back in the Sailor Moon World

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO DITZES?" the senshi of fire yelled frustrated and worried that they couldn't find Minako and Usagi. Ami typing furiously on her computer, "It's no use yelling, you're not helping." Rei continuing to rant, "If only they had been more careful maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Makoto eyes angry trying to control her temper, "Rei calm down!" "You want me to calm down!? Those two are always getting into trouble and…" 

She trailed off as she saw Mamoru coming in the room looking restless and worse than the rest of them. Mamoru, "Any luck?" Makoto shook her head sadly her hands clenched into fists. His eyes flashed a bit of resentment and worry. The senshi of water exclaimed loudly, "I got it!" All heads in the room (except Ami obviously) turned toward her. "They are in Gaea!" "Um, Ami we are on Earth…" Makoto said. Ami shook her head, "No! They are in a different Gaea, a different world!" Mars muttering, "Only they would be able to get to there." Mamoru, "How will we get there?" "I'm figuring that out right now."

( AN: Confusing, ne? ^-^ )


	6. AN

AN: Someone emailed me asking these questions about the fanfic so I'm just clearing things up

**AN: Someone emailed me asking these questions about the fanfic so I'm just clearing things up. I thought these are good questions so here they are!**

** **

**1. What is this fanfic's plot? **

The fanfic plot :: shrugs :: I'm not going to tell you that part...

**2. What happened with Usagi, and maybe Minako too, before they disappeared in those green swirls? **

I'm going to have flashbacks later on concerning Minako and Usagi.

**3. What were those green swirls that made them disappear? **

The green swirls are Pluto transporting them.

**4. Where were Usagi and Minako when their mothers spoke with**

**them and gave them their birthright powers? **

In a abyss. Don't ask me why.

**5. What did they have planned for them? **

It's what fate and destiny have for them.

**6. What were these birthright powers that Usagi and Minako recieved? **

The birthright powers that Usagi recieved were of the Cosmos. Minako got her full birthright.


	7. Remeeting

AN:: Very short.

PAIN ( remeeting )

The cab pulled up in front of the Sanq Kingdom School, Usagi paid him and got out of the car. She looked around her silvery-blue eyes flickering. Relena-baka…I mean Relena walked to Usagi and smiled as sweetly as she could (which isn't saying much), "I'm Relena Peacecraft…" She trailed off watching Usagi's face for any sign of recognition at the name. Usagi just looked back, her face emotionless. 

Relena opened her mouth again about to ask a question when Minako ran up to Usagi and hugged her, "Hime!" She (Relena) scowled. " Don't call me that Minako-chan!" Usagi scowled but her eyes twinkled showing that she wasn't mad. 

Relena watched this exchanged narrowing her eyes with every second passing by 'I will get Usagi to be my friend and then…I'll go for the kill.' She smirked at the thought and walked away without turning back.

Duo looked at Usagi and then to Minako and said, "Now there is two gorgeous girls!" "Don't lose your concentration to weak onnas, Maxwell!" Quatre watched the whole exchange but only paying attention to Minako, 'The way the sun lights up her golden hair and her sky blue eyes sparkling…' Trowa watched Usagi, his visible emerald eye flickering, 'Kirei Tenshi…' He shook his head trying to clear his head of the thoughts.

Heero watched his target that suddenly became targets, 'Kirei…I think this is normal to lo…like someone, demo I shouldn't lo...like a enemy!' Wufei scoffed outloud, "Those two are just weak onnas what can they do and why are we wasting our time doing this?!" He watched Usagi and thought 'She's a beautiful weak onna though…' 

Usagi turned around sensing that five sets of eyes are watching them. She smirked as she saw them 'So those are the Gundam Pilots…' 

The figure in the shadows jumped down from the tree watching Relena talk with her Hime, she narrowed her eyes:: "She better keep away from her."


	8. Laughter

AN: Anybody happy that I updated? :: sweatdrops :: Gomen ne for the long wait. Credit is to Blue Moon for helping me with this chapter. ^^v Thanks!  
  
Written by: Faifu  
  
On: June 2nd 2002  
  
http://www.faifu.com  
  
Pain (Laughter)  
  
  
  
Minako groaned as she finally realized why the guys were staring at her and Usagi, 'Geez…for gundam pilots, they sure are brain dead.' She beamed as she suddenly got an idea and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. Quatre blinked as he realized that golden haired beauty was gone. He stuttered trying not to sound to worried, "W…where did Ten…Miss Aino go?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer and had an amused smirk on her face. Minako came back as a whirlwind and stopped dead in her tracks right in front of the group spilling some water on the ground from her bucket. "Gomen ne ahead of time!"  
  
Minako closed her eyes and splashed the boys with cold water earning some voices speaking up loudly…well you know what I mean.  
  
"What was that hell was that for Onna?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"Geez Babe, I don't think that was necessary for me."  
  
Quatre stared at the goddess of love and beauty wide-eyed and took a look at the guys trying to hold in his laughter. His eyes were turning red and he just couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
The moon goddess took a glance at what Quatre was laughing at and burst out laughing making the boys discouraged. Wufei had lost his ponytail and his hair was soaking wet. His eyes suddenly looked as if they had fire in them and had an angered expression on his face.  
  
Duo decided to make the best of the situation and had a puppy-dog look on his face and was looking at Usagi hoping to get some pity thinking, 'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
Heero's left eye was twitching and his hair was like a mop with drips of water coming off of it.  
  
Trowa…erm…had a cross between somewhat like Wufei and Heero's hair. Don't make me describe that…O.o;;; His face remained impassive but had a shocked look in his eyes.  
  
Minako glanced at her laughing princess and was shocked wondering when was the last time she had heard her laugh like that…so freely.  
  
'Ever since she left that dimension she's been happier' her conscience answered.  
  
'Hey…who are you?'  
  
'Your worst nightmare!'  
  
'Uh…'  
  
'Just kidding…I'm your conscience.'  
  
'Err…'  
  
'Never mind…'  
  
Usagi and Quatre finally calmed down but they both took one glance at the 4 guys and started laughing all over again. The mysterious person in the shadow smiled slightly at Usagi laughing thinking, 'She deserves every ounce of happiness she can get.'  
  
  
  
1 Back in the SM dimension  
  
Mamoru cried out after a few hours, "I'VE GOT IT!!! We can Sailor Teleport there!"  
  
The three senshi in the room sweatdropped and Rei slapped him upside the head, "Baka! Don't you think we had already thought of that? We don't have the energy!"  
  
Mamoru blinked stupidly, "O, I forgot."  
  
The sweatdrops grew larger. 


End file.
